It Starts with a Bra (One-shot)
by DJDomonique22
Summary: Beca's life is what she loves. But it gets better! All starting with a bra.


**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been active at all with my main story "If Only," but here's a little something that was bouncing around in my head and was actually inspired by a silly game called **_**Episode**_**. Anyways, if any of you know of the game and of the story, then you can guess how this is going to go. Although, instead, it's between Beca and Chloe instead of your personal, customized character and love interest. I put a little spin of my own on Beca's relationship and situation at home with Chloe's awkward life. I'm hoping to be able to work on my main story again and update within a month or two. My life is very chaotic and likes to eat up my free time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

Rebecca Mitchell… no wait, just Beca. Yeah, Beca Mitchell. Thee _Beca Mitchell_. The most known and respected name in Barden High School. Beca was the "girl next door." She was the hottest, badass, smartest, and most popular senior known by everyone. Thought of highly by both students and teachers, Beca was living the teenage life. Although, she has only slept with almost every junior and senior girl in the school. Yes, Beca is definitely, one-hundred percent gay; guys were not an option nor will they ever be an option to Beca. It's not like she hated the male side; she just thought girls were better-in bed or not-they just were to her. Hell, even some of the teachers wished to be under Beca in bed, but they knew the risks and didn't dare risk their career. The thing that made Beca, well Beca, was that she was determined, confident, but yet kind and sweet. She was set on going to L.A. after highschool and her father, Benjamin Mitchell, supported her all the way especially after her mother walked out on them. Even though Beca was popular, she wasn't stuck up. That's was the teachers most favored her for. If she got in trouble, there was usually a very valid explanation for any such violation of school conduct. Beca saw everything in a optimistic view; she always tried to look for the good in people. Even those in school who were trying to become the HBIC would just learn to back off after Beca confronted them.

Beca thought, _I love my life. It's perfect. No bullies or bitches in school and I am privileged to follow my heart and dream to make music. I don't think life could get any better._

Well, little did Beca know, that her life was about to get much better.

* * *

Chloe Beale. Top of her classes Chloe Beale. Also a senior at Barden, Chloe was pretty much one of those quiet girls who kept to herself and didn't mind spending breaks and lunch by herself. Chloe knew of Beca… actually, she was crushing hard on Beca. But Chloe knew that Beca was completely out of her league. Beca was popular, outgoing, friendly, and determined. Chloe didn't even know what she wanted to do after graduation. So, Chloe kept her feelings to herself and just continued to get through her life in school. Although, it didn't help that she and Beca were neighbors and could see each other through their windows. Chloe's parents were owners of a main engineering business that demanded their attention. Although, that didn't stop them from loving their only child and giving her the nurturing that every child needs.

* * *

Chloe was walking to her Physics class with her notebook, textbook, and pencil bag in hand. She and Beca were in the same classes for the most part since they were both seniors. Except for electives and sports, Chloe was a cheerleader-_cliche right?_-and Beca was in music. Wearing jeans, vans, cropped sweater, and hair loosely tied up in a bun, Chloe sauntered down the hall headed to class. Right outside the classroom door, Beca was talking to the leggy brunette named Stacie when she abruptly turned bumping right into Chloe knocking her into the door and causing her to drop her books.

"Oh shit dude. I'm so sorry," Beca immediately apologized and bent down to pick up Chloe's stuff.

A little stunned, Chloe shuffled her feet and awkwardly took her books out of Beca's hands. "That's ok. I should have watched where I was going so I should be the one apologizing."

"No no no! Chloe-that's your name right? Chloe?" the redhead nodded while looking down at the floor shyly, "I'm the one who hit you. I'm totally sorry. It was all my fault."

Too nervous about her crush actually paying attention to her, Chloe offered a small smile and glanced up quickly before looking back down.

Beca caught a glimpse of Chloe's eyes. "Hey," Beca lifted Chloe's chin making her to look to look Beca in the eyes, "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Chloe said quietly.

"You have really pretty eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?" Beca became hypnotized in the baby blue orbs that were Chloes.

Chloe blushed and smiled pushing one side of her hair behind her ear, "Thanks."

"Ok, students! Time for class! Take a seat!" the teacher instructed after the bell rang loudly.

Chloe and Beca shared one last look before taking their seats on opposite sides of the room. The rest of the day Chloe was beaming on the inside.

* * *

That night Chloe was getting ready for bed when she caught movement across to the other house. Looking over was probably the best and worst thing she has ever done in her life. A naked Beca was walking around. She had just taken a shower due to her hair's wet state. Beca was checking her phone giving Chloe a clear view. _Damn this girl is hot_.

Beca put her phone down and turned to catch Chloe staring with drool basically forming a pool at her feet. Beca smirked and gave her a wink. Next thing Chloe knew her phone buzzed on her night stand. But she ignored it. Beca rolled her eyes and pointed at her phone in her hand and back at Chloe. Chloe finally snapped out of her daze and checked her phone. Beca and Chloe had each other's number dues to their classes together.

**Rebecca Mitchell:** Like what you see?

Chloe was petrified. She quickly ran to close her curtains and turn off her lights. Beca just smirked and continued to get ready for bed. The next days, Chloe did her best to avoid Beca at all costs.

* * *

"Chloe! A box is here for you!" Carissa shouted to her daughter.

Chloe came running down the stairs. "Finally!"

"What did you order sweetheart?" Carissa asked as Chloe eagerly grabbed the small package from her hands.

"Uh… Just some matching lingerie," Chloe stated.

"Ooo, who are you trying to impress?" Carissa teased.

Chloe giggled, "No one. Just in need of some new corsets."

Carissa hummed as she made her way into the kitchen and Chloe upstairs.

Across the side yard, Chloe noticed Beca's bedroom light on. Not wanting to appear as a stocker or one of those weird people who stare into their neighbor's windows, Chloe diverted her eyes back to the box. Movement in the next house caught her eye. Chloe watched as Beca also carried a box and set it on her bed. Pulling out a pair of scissors from her drawer, Chloe proceeded to open the boz and found something that she definitely didn't order. Confused, Chloe pulled out a black motorcycle, leather jacket. Walking over to her full-bodied mirror, Chloe slipped the jacket over her tank top. To be honest to herself, Chloe had to admit-she looked hot in this jacket. Then Chloe began to wonder, _then where is-? __OH SHIT__!_ Chloe sprinted over to the window to see Beca holding the matching sets of lingerie that Chloe ordered. The Beale and Mitchell mail always got switched up. Chloe looked at the address label, and sure enough, the label read Beca Mitchell. _Damnit! Stupid mailman!_ This was definitely something that Chloe did not want Beca to see. Too embarrassed what to do, Chloe scrambled around her bedroom trying to figure out someway to switch her and Beca's mail packages. Before Chloe could think, a ball of paper hit her window startling her to death that she screamed. Looking over, she saw Beca had her window open leaning out with her stupid, sexy smirk with Chloe's lingerie in her hand.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe opened the window, "Hey, um this is really embarrassing but-"

"The mailman switched our mail again. Stupid bastard doesn't bother to read the address labels before placing them on the doorstep," Beca chuckled.

Chloe laughed, "Well, um, can I have, um… my stuff?"

"Oh these?" Beca couldn't help but tease, "Nice choice. I bet you look hot in these… Only these."

Chloe gulped, "Uh… tha-"

"Especially when you look irresistible in _my_ jacket," Beca winked.

Chloe couldn't even form words right now. Beca Mitchell was flirting with her. What was she supposed to do with such compliments? She was still horrified about what happened a few days ago.

"Uh, can I just have my things?" Chloe pleaded with a quiet voice.

"Mmm… I don't know. I'm kind of tempted to keep them. It's kind of pay back for the other night when you were checking me out," Beca was enjoying this too much.

"That-You know what? Forget it. Keep my bra and panties and I'll keep your jacket and we just never speak of that again. Good night," Chloe was about to close her window when Beca yelled.

"Chloe! Wait, I'm sorry. You're just-I can't act- You just make me um tease you…"

Chloe just looked at her unimpressed.

"I mean. You're just different and I can't help it. You're so cute and you just pull it out of me. Believe it or not, you're the first girl that I don't want to just sleep with. I want to get to know you. Are you free this weekend?" Beca rambled.

Chloe just stood there, "Are you asking me out?"

"Um, yes?"

"Saturday. Text me," Chloe said before closing the window and curtains.

Chloe leaned against the wall and released a breath that she realized she was holding. _Beca Mitchell just asked me out and all because of a bra_.

* * *

In jeans and flannel, Beca waited outside Chloe's door wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans. The door opened revealing Chloe in a black, short skirt and sleeveless blouse.

"You look amazing," Beca smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," Chloe said. "Here's your jacket back."

Beca looked at it. Then an idea popped into her head. She grabbed her jacket and Chloe's hand. Pulling her outside to stand on the porch, Beca turned Chloe around and held the jacket for her to slip into.

"Here, wear this. Where we're going might be chilly," Beca said sweetly.

After Chloe slipped her arms in, she turned to look at Beca. Now that she stood closely, she could see small specs in her eyes that looked like stars.

"Ready?" Beca offered her arm.

Looping hers in, Chloe replied, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

After the date, Chloe and Beca were inseparable. Texting constantly, Chloe was hitched. Beca was happier than ever and couldn't even pretend that she was love stricken. They had been seeing each other for a few months but weren't a couple. But true to her word, Beca did not want to sleep with Chloe until it was the right time and when Chloe was ready. Chloe was special. And Beca didn't want to ruin what they had. So one night, Beca decided to make it official.

"Be my girlfriend," Beca stated suddenly interrupting Chloe while they were walking in the park holding hands.

"What?"

"I mean- If you don't want to that's totally cool. Oh my Fod, I screwed this up. I'm so sorry. You're clearly not ready. Ugh, why am I so dumb and-"

Chloe grabbed Beca's face and shut her up with a chastising kiss.

"Wow. Um, is that a yes?"

"Yes you dumbass. Of course I will be your girlfriend. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Beca smirked, "I'm that good huh?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Screw you Beca Mitchell."

"Mmm, I'd love you to." Beca suddenly realized what she said and backed away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean literally. Just, a metaphor-or not. I don't want to rush you or push you into anything if you're not ready."

Chloe bit her lip. Oh, how she dreaded to be at the mercy of Beca Mitchell. "Take me home."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. This has been so embarrassing. I'm just going to take you home and we can remain as girlfriends."

"No, Becs. Take me home and take me to bed," Chloe swayed her hips over to Beca.

Beca's hands automatically went to Chloe's hips. "Um, aren't your parents home?"

"Take me to your bed then," Chloe whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back. "You said your Dad was gone for the weekend."

"Oh yeah," Beca cleared her throat.

"Wow, Beca Mitchell speechless? This must be my lucky day," Chloe teased.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be speechless," Beca shot back.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try," Chloe said.

"Challenge accepted," Beca said.

* * *

After many rounds, Beca and Chloe both collapsed on their backs on the bed.

"One word: _Epic_," Chloe said breathless.

Beca giggled, "I told you that you'd be speechless."

"I just spoke, dork," Chloe bumped Beca.

"Ouch, words hurt dude," Beca said clutching her chest faking offense.

Beca and Chloe turned on their sides to face each other. "So dramatic."

"Wow, this relationship is so abusive. I'm not sure I can do this, Chlo," Beca smirked.

Chloe kissed Beca drawing out a moan, "Nevermind. Totally worth it."

"Better believe it."

"And to think that this all started when you stole my jacket," Beca said.

"Uh, excuse me. I was willing to give it back to you when you didn't want to give me my bra and underwear," Chloe pointed out.

"But you kept it til our first date. We saw each other at school every day until then and you didn't give it to me."

"Cause you wouldn't give me my things!" Chloe laughed.

"Cause you wouldn't give me my jacket!"

Chloe got up in her naked glory to look for Beca's jacket. Beca watched very intently as Chloe's form always turned her on. Finding the jacket in Beca's closet, Chloe slipped it over her naked form. Crawling back in bed, Chloe straddle Beca.

"But you said I looked irresistible in it," Chloe teased as she started to grind her center on Beca's low abdomen.

Beca's hands shot to her hips and sat up. She trailed kisses on Chloe's collarbone and neck.

"You're irresistible in anything."

Chloe moaned when Beca's hand connected with her sensitive center.

"Don't tease."

"Don't take my jacket."

Chloe glared at Beca. She shoved her back down on her back and leaned over her.

"You just got yourself in a load of trouble Beca Mitchell. And it all started with a bra."

**Tada! Really short but kind of something I wanted to share. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
